Twin Trouble: Double Trouble
by MZS6 Animarine
Summary: What if the twins meet Haruhi before they went to High School and that causes some changes? TroubleTwins all out. Later to be Twins/Haruhi and Rest/oc May change Genres later in the story.  On hiatus for now. Random submit.
1. The Meeting

Ouran High School Host Club

What if the twins and Haruhi Meet before they went to High school?

Disclaimer: High school host club doesn't belong to me, if it did the twins would be a lot more trouble making in the series, possibly the lead characters and maybe all- knowing like Kyouya.

Major OOC but I'll try to stick to their basic personalities, or too exaggerate them only. No promises though.

* * *

**Ch 1: The Meeting.**

The summer of the year before series begin:

Once upon a time there lived a girl. This girl had a life that could fit anywhere but in a fairytale. At 4 ft 9 this young brunette, a year too young for high school, faced many hardships including having to deal with all the house chores since her mother's death when she was very little.

Today this girl, Haruhi, had a life-changing event when she walked home from the market. She never expected anyone to mind her. They never did. But today was the day that changed, and all because of two twin boys.

Every time after her mother's passing Haruhi was charged with the job of going to the market to buy all the food for her the family (she and her father). Usually it was a mundane chore she must always do, mostly out of her stubborn quality in refusing her dad's help. This Saturday she was carrying two medium bags and her purse when an offending force threw her sideways. At a better view she would notice the acrimonious look on the face of the boy that ran over her. Instead she glared subtly at him and slowly raised herself form the floor where she fell, glad that her groceries didn't tip out of her bags.

The redhead glared back at her but wasted no time in walking away a few steps ahead where another redhead stood waiting patiently for his carbon copy, his twin.

"Sorry Kaoru, I didn't see her," said the first boy quietly, obviously intending for a private conversation. Not getting one though.

"Don't worry, we still have time before they start looking" said Kaoru, taking out a small clock from his pant pocket.

She wasn't one to stand about in typical situations like a force greeting exchange with the hard street floor (1). So she opened her mouth,

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing here in the common folk part of the city?" well, she didn't want to sound so daunting, but these boys wouldn't have done anything else should the roles be inverted, and it was written all over them that they were up to something, again.

"How do you know our name?" asked Kaoru avoiding her one question.

"We went to elementary school together."

" I don't remember you." Hikaru elaborated.

" How many people did you care to remember anyway? So what are you up to now?" she insisted.

" I assure you that it has nothing to do with you, so we supplicate that you keep your suspicions to yourself. You have no business in acquiring our actions or theorizing about-" Kaoru Started calmly but Haruhi bluntly interrupted.

"Are you two lost?" How her guess could be so right-on she didn't know but both twins twitched slightly so she knew she was right. " Perhaps you are running away from something? You know you could always ask for help, but then again no one would help two rowdy twins who never simulate nothing but rudeness and reticent attitude." By now both boys were fuming red and ready to sock her into a pulp

" All because someone renounced on trying to figure you out and not many people ever managed to do so without doubt"

More than likely she just added salt to their would but they both were extremely rude and not even offering a hand after making her fall was nothing compared to the amount of hearts that they broke during their middle school career and they still had a year left at it. How she knows that? Simple, she goes to the school next to theirs and she can she them during lunch time, but she never went anywhere near them because she knew they didn't want that, specially after elementary.

"Who are you to talk about us like that?" - K

"You know nothing about us!" - H

"SO SHUT UP!"–Both.

She ignored them. She was right about them, they were two sour twins, extremely sour but she gave up on trying to know them. In case you didn't know, people gave up on things that where hopeless after spending years (Elementary and kindergarden years) trying to see the minimal differences between the two (2): differences beyond their hair and which hand they wrote with. Once she even tried to tell them apart by the subjects they liked but they always knew how to hide themselves away from everyone. At one point she did get cocky and tried to tell them apart like everyone else one winter (3) but she failed and swore to never try again unless she was sure of it.

However it also cut off any chance of her getting to know the twins up close since they had never accepted anyone who hadn't told them apart, but even that wasn't known for sure because they never were told apart before.

"What about if we go to my house, we have a phone and you can use it, anything is better then the streets at night, right?" Ok, so maybe she doesn't want to tell them apart, still they were lost in a dangerous world, Huh Street, and it would be raucous of her to leave them here, no matter their rudeness.

"Thanks but no thanks" Hikaru grunted. " We are fine without you."

"In fact we were better off before you appeared." Continued Kaoru. "Now we wasted enough time and its all your fault—Hey! Where are you going?!?"

"Home since you don't need me around or my help. I hope you survive the weekend in the streets, it might prove that you aren't just spoiled brats who filled their heads with belief that they could just run away from home and have a happy life where they will one day go back to taunt others with all the success that they reached, because that is stupid and suicidal. No, instead you will be the spoiled brats who filled their heads with belief that they could just run away from home and have a happy life and managed to survive a whole weekend. Still stupid and reckless though."

While she said that she continued to walk the way she intended to and the boys had to follow her to hear to what she was saying. A small glance back when they shared a look left her holding back a smile. They took bait.

She continued to walk towards her apartment, and now she ignored anything the twins had to say. '_No use in letting them talk themselves out before they agreed to her offer_.' She thought. Soon she was walking up the stairs and to her relief the boys didn't even hesitate to follow her up. That relief was cut short when she opened her door and glanced at them only to find them smiling wickedly at her.

"Is this by any chance about the key chain" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

" You tricked us into following you here,"

"Just so we would agree to your preposition"

" So considering your effort, we will agree if you win a round of 'Which one is Hikaru game', if you lose we won't accept."

"No thanks, I'm not forcing you to stay so I'm not going to play any games with you over it"

"Then good-by"

"We'll be going now"

"No need to worry"

"We'll be fine" They turned around and started walking.

"Don't try looking for us— "

"The house will be open for awhile, my dad forgot his keys again." She knew that her father always keep a key tied to his purse, but they needed a the option of staying open until they chose what to do.

Her energy was not wasted, half an hour later found the twins sitting on either side of her table asking for permission to stay.

* * *

(1)- If you don't know I got that "forced greeting exchange to the floor" based on one Danny Fenton episode whose name i forgot where he says something about greeting a wall when he gets thrown there. Anyway I thought it was funny so I put that phase there.

(2) In my story one of the main differences I'm making is to make Hariruhi that little girl that tried to get the twins to play when they were little. The girl is mentioned in episodes 5 and 20 and many other episodes that talk about the twins' past before Tamaki.

(3) She was also a little obsessed with the task of telling them apart but it ended somewhere in between her mother's death and entering middle school. The winter where she tried to tell them apart had a huge step at ending it.


	2. The Talk

Beware: I am not a very fast writer so I make my chapters short, however I am planning to do a long story since I have too much time.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ouran high school, If I ever could I would make too many changes. I am also a huge Twins/Haruhi fan so you may want to take some caution before you read.

* * *

**Ch 2: The Talk**

Haruhi raised her hand. Maybe she shouldn't have expected anything else out of them after all. It was almost 10:30 in the morning and she got to do nothing today yet because the twins invented a recreational game of "rearrange the house" which had her going from one side to the other putting all the things one twin messed with back where they used to be only for the other one to mess something she just fixed.

Now, the twins had behaved completely different when her father had arrived last night, but it seemed that they really liked to play the devils when she was the only one around. Worse yet, they where like that all night, waking her up to ask senseless questions like "What happens if you get scared to death twice?" or "Why is the word abbreviation so long?" Either way they had fun at her expense and it bothered her to no end.

So she raised her and gently hit both twins in the arm. She guessed that they weren't used to being scolded with a touch, but she didn't care because a gentle hit didn't hurt and because they made her morning a living hell. And then she glared at them as they looked at her in shock.

So for the first time in their lives they stopped messing around with someone like a toy and looked criticizing at her.

"You know you could go to jail for hitting us like that, right?"

"You know that you don't have the right to mess around with people's house like that, right?"

"Does that really matter?" the one on the left asked.

"Matters to me. Now come on, you both are going to help me with breakfast."

Later she asked herself if she was having a stupidity phase at that point in her life. The good side of that was that they got to have a breakfast of fruits from the fruit basket that she kept on the table and they even answered some of her questions. The bad side was that they set fire on the freezer and broke half of her dishware when they "bumped" into each other (more like ran into each other when they started racing) and fell on the dishes she had just taken out of the cabinet.

Yes, she really had to worry about her choices more; she could be going insane from their company, if she wasn't already. Who knows?

But above all she now had to worry about what she would do with the twin terrors that she invited to her house. One of the things they answered to her questions was that they didn't want to go home. They didn't answer why. Still she couldn't keep them with her for too long because of how they made it a point of threatening her sanity with just about any action they took. However she couldn't throw them out her house as she had invited them in the first place, and also because they completely charmed her father already.

Yeah, she was doomed or her sanity was anyhow. Worse of all, she had to accept it.

"Say, isn't there someone who would be willing to take you in for a while?"

"Well, we could always call Tamaki-sempai, or Hunny-sempai, they would help us."

"But the Host club would get involved. Kyoya-sempai would be sure to tell on us."

"Who are the Host club?"

"The Host club is a High school club that is based on a group of men making woman happy"

"Since most of our 'clients' are happy with being courted by such men, its what we do the most."

"However, once in a while we help girls with their own personal problems. This Host club is located in the Ouran high school."

"The members include Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyoya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni A.K.A Hunny, Morinozuka Takashi A.K.A Mori, and us."

"You two? It doesn't sound like something you would do, why did you join?"

"We didn't really join, we told Tamaki that if he could tells us apart once and give us a reason we would join"

"He did give us a crappy reason too, intuition HA!, but we gave it a try anyway and this club isn't all that bad. Its far from good though."

"And so here we are. Talking to you."

"So why didn't you call them in the first place?"

"Kyoya-sempai probably already gave our parents the address of every Host so they are unreliable."

"Yet, considering the fact that our parents are out traveling again then it is dubious that our staff will find any of it unless they were told about it."

"Thus, our hopes of not going back rely on our staff not including any dogs on the search team or that it rains before they reach us."

"So you two ran away from home when your parents were out traveling?"

"They always are, we only see them when mom wants us to play make-up artist with her friends or in holiday balls."

"We doubt they know what school we go to anymore."

"So Haruhi, how about you? Do your parents stick around you much?"

"Not really, my mother died when I was little, and my dad works all night as a cross-dresser."

"Oh, humph, sorry."

"No use in being sorry, I'm just glad she was here at all."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Hikaru, what are we going to do? We can't stay here forever, and I don't want to go back yet."

"Neither do I, Kaoru, and we can't miss Host club tomorrow or Ootori-sempai will send all his troops after us. They have satellite programs to track missing people"

"Why don't you just call your friends and they can take you in, you can always contact this Ootori guy to tell him to keep quiet for a while."

"You know, you're not that bad for a commoner." "Yeah, not bad at all."

"Where is the phone? We need to make a few calls."

"It used to be next to the TV, but I guess you moved it, huh?"

" Then wait are we waiting for?!"

"Lets find it!"

It was then that their research began. Such research resumed for all afternoon until Kaoru found the missing phone under Haruhi's father's dresser. He blamed Hikaru for its location. Hikaru ignored him for almost two minutes.

"So who are we calling first?"

"Lets call Kyoya, then we can call Hunny."

-Beep- -beep- -beep- -be---

-Hello, who's there? -

"Kyoya, its us, Hikaru and Kaoru. We need a favor." Said Hikaru before putting the phone on speaker.

-And what would that be? -

"Can you not tell others where we are if we go to the home of one of the Host member's houses?" Kaoru said after pushing his brother away.

-And why should I help you hide after you ran away from home like that?"

"Please! For us! Please!" they wined.

-Sure, just allow me to think this through. I suppose I can if you allow me to contact every Host about it, we have been worrying you know.-

"Fine, just make them swear to not tell on us. Thanks, by."

-Have a nice day.-

-Click-

"Now we call Hunny."

"Yeah, lets call Hunny."

-Beep- -beep- bee---

-Hello there, who is it?-

"Hunny-Sempai, we need your help! Please help us!" cried Hikaru in despair.

"We're lost! In the commoner section of Japan! Its awful here, and scary!" Kaoru added.

"Only you can save us now, and don't call the police, they can't help us!"

-Oh My God!! Hika-Can, Kao-Can, I'm coming to save you! -

"Hunny-Sempai, they are playing with you."

"Haruhi, you just destroyed the game!"

"But you shouldn't play like that, its mean to Hunny." Whispered Haruhi.

-Huh-

"Not you too, Mori."

"You're no fun, neither of you."

-So you aren't in danger?-

"No Hunny we aren't. But we do need help. Is it possible that you can take us in for a day or two."

"We can't stay at Haruhi's house forever. It isn't right."

-Of coarse you can, where are you so I can pick you up? -

"We are in a neighborhood in the 3rd right from the Guatamedolu (Its made up guys.) hair salon that we go to get our hair styled for the club activities, you know: the one where they give us lollipops, to the direction of the of the photo shop where Kyoya tried to have us go to last week. Then you will find us outside this little building full of doors everywhere and too little windows."

-I don't see you.-

"You're here already?" asked Kaoru calmly.

-I was in the gym 3 blocks away when you called.-

-Hum- Mori mentioned.

"Wait a second, we're going right now. Good by." Hikaru said as he put the phone back on its place.

-Click-

"Well Haruhi thanks, you really helped us this time." He said.

"Good by, we have to go." Kaoru stood up and pulled his twin with him. Haruhi stood too and opened the door for them, only to see a black limo with a little blond kid on its roof. Before she could fully respond to the unfamiliar image the twins shouted loudly:

"HUNNY-SEMPAI, OVER HERE!!!" Haruhi stared dumbly at them and wonder if she was going to become deaf too soon in life.

And then she gazed at them one last time before they entered the limo and speeded away wondering where the usual hostility that they held for everyone but themselves was and why they acted mean when it was obvious to her anyway.) that they wished otherwise.

She entered the house when she saw them go around the corner and made beeline for her backpack, intending to finish anything she may have for that week.


	3. The Aftermath

Beware: I am not a very fast writer so I make my chapters short, however I am getting better and I'm planning to do a long story since I have too much time.

Disclaimer: Ouran high school isn't mine; But if it was I would use it to my wicked ways so that the twins become the main characters along with Haruhi, which explains a lot of what I'm doing here.

* * *

Ch 3: The Aftermath.

Hikaru was extremely annoyed. So was his brother Kaoru, but at this point his twin was more tolerant them him.

Signing tensely, he looked at his source of aggravation, a certain blond Lolita named Hunny. Now, Hunny wasn't the one to usually get on this win pairs nerves, but as of that moment they couldn't use that to calm themselves.

Why you ask? Well, its because he knew.

He knew.

He knew why they ran away like they did. He knew why they were the way they were. He even knew why they liked chocolate cake more then strawberry. Yeah, he knew a lot about them, but he asked them anyway, also knowing that they didn't want to talk about it.

Perhaps they were gladder when Mori told him to stop asking them then when Kyouya had removed an angry and depressed Tamaki away from them after they put a strong food coloring on his tea, making his lips and tongue green for a day and a half. Boy, that was a good day, except that Kyouya held a grudge against them for making the Tamaki unavailable at Host activities because of his ugly green lips.

And so they limo got thickened by silence. The twins soon began to get worried about the smallest blond they knew. He was never quiet near them before, always talking about something cute or asking them things with his trademark look. The thing that really got them worried the most was why he was looking so serious at them.

Maybe it wasn't so hard to believe he was a junior student after all. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to see the uncharacteristically adult look on the Lolita's face again, or at least not at them. Soon they had reached the blonde's house and the twins flew to the door like Tamaki's dog to bouncing balls. It was a wonder to the driver how fast the pair took to run from the car to the house door.

* * *

Hunny's p.o.v

Hunny smiled. It has been an interesting day. The Hitachiin Twins finally ran away from home the day before, and at one point he thought they wouldn't anymore. Today they called Kyouya who called Mori as soon as they did. He and Mori heard their little talk and it wasn't much of a surprise that they called him afterwards. Nope, the surprise lied more on the fact that they had called anyone at all. They had never done that before.

In fact, there has been a few things that they never did before but had done now. The first thing they did was run away from home because of their quilt. he was expecting it, he partially placed it in the first place. After all, little comments about how some people avoided them because of how they acted was bound to be proven in the boy's house staff, who could even be afraid of them and their pranks and with every reason too.

However what surprised him the most was that they knew the number of two host members by head. No one knew them by head, and it was obvious that they only had it on their cell-phone because it was a club requirement. The fact that they even had a cell-phone was almost funny, since they never used it for anything but to call their driver and order something from magazines. it was by chance that they came across one of the twin's phone. It had given them hope that the two had one phone but the battery was dead and therefore useless in tracking.

It was king of funny how they had called him when he was leading the police in search of them. In his own way Kyouya did break his promise, in a way he didn't. it only took some seconds to connect the call to the police tracking device and find out where they where. Then all he had to do was make up a reason to have been so close to them and make his driver agree that he drove recklessly to get there when they did.

Anyway, he wondered if the twins noticed how much they were different in those two phone calls then at any other point before. They weren't the same twins that went to the host club with him and Takashi. They were easy-going and they had joked around more then he had ever seen them do before, mostly because they never did before.

In less then two normal conversations the twins had asked kindly, begged, said thank you, JOKED around, not gotten angry when such joke was ruined, and said good by twice instead of just turning off the phone.

That's more then they ever did with anyone but themselves.

He was very happy with that change. So glad that he got on their nerves in the car until Takashi told him to stop.

Well he did, but maybe he freaked the twins out too much in his thinking that they ran out the door before the car came to a complete stop. So he had to smile, they really didn't know half of it. He wondered, again, when and what it would take to show everyone that he really wasn't as innocent as he looked and that it was nothing to worry about.

Standing up, he walked out of the car with Takashi behind him and slowly walked towards the twins with a curious look. They didn't learn to open up yet, but they started trusting a bit more if calling them and staying with the girl, Haruhi, for the whole night (which they never would have before that day) was anything to go by. Not that he thought they would have, but it was a start.

And now he could plan the end of the twins self-enclosed world. It was what Tamaki had planned to do when he had invited the two but Tamaki wasn't manipulative, he was honest and flowery, which was why he, Hunny, had entered the effort along with Takashi and Usa-chan. They needed any speck of it since Kyouya wouldn't help them. Evil Kyouya.

Thus here he was, ready to take in the Auburn-headed terrors, and hoping that his father won't have too many problems with that.

* * *

3 days later. Twin's p.o.v:

Kaoru smiled as he put the phone down. He and his brother weren't in a lot of trouble for running away, the news haven't even reached his parents ears yet. Sometimes it was great when parents weren't around when you do something bad. Looking at his brother who instantly saw his smile to be a good thing they stood up and went to Mori and Hunny who where outside to give them some privacy. Jumping up and down they made sure to sing a off key sonata before they reached the diminutive sophomore and his cousin.

"Hey Hunny, Mori, We're off the hook for now, but the head staff told us to go home today before we are." Claimed Kaoru.

"Meaning that the staff is chaotic in our absence. We may even get grounded by then, but it won't matter. They won't do anything bad to us." Added Hikaru joyously.

"They can't actually. Mother took that power away from them when we where 4 and entered the babysitter faze." Remembered Kaoru. They both smirked evilly.

"That's great, guys! Oh, Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, Who was that girl who you were with when you ran away? She seemed kind of nice. Can I go visit her? Did you know her before? Where did you meet her? Why was she wearing a----" Hunny began questioning them as he started running their way. However the twins had to interrupt soon before he died of lack of oxygen.

"That girl was Haruhi, we meet her in a street. Now excuse us, our car can be waiting for us outside. We shouldn't keep the driver waiting so we have to go now." And then they ran away from the small sophomore so they wouldn't have to answer more. Only to have to wait outside the mansion for their limo to get there.

But in the end the limo didn't take that long, only about 15 minutes which gave them plenty of time to figure out what to say to convince the staff that to stay quiet about this episode of their lives.

* * *

First thing that I want to clear up is that the school that Haruhi went to in this story for middle school is different from the one in the original. Mainly the one she went to (Ouran Public School) is right next to the Ouran Academy, divided by a street, and both have their own set of High and middle school sections with rules that the students are not allowed to cross from Public to Academy territory if they are the 'public students' unless they are changing schools and vise versa.

Never mind the elementary schools yet, but if you need a background so bad then she went to the same one as the twins (The Academy) because of her mother's job which allowed her to be funded for the elementary years and had o be renewed when she entered Middle school and later high school, but after she died Haruhi couldn't renew it because they weren't important enough in the society to get it without being a scholarship student, which neither she or her father thought about.

She only realized it later in her last year of high school, which is this one.


End file.
